


To Give and Take

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Series: Angsty/Fluffy/Smutty Klance One Shots from Tumblr [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Lance's Birthday Week, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Resistance Play, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Keith wants to do something special for Lance's birthday. And well... the birthday boy was ecstatic.AKA I haven't written in over a week, and this is what got me writing again of course.ALSOA huge thank you to @its_me_that_writes for being an amazing beta reader :D





	To Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PAY HEED TO THE CONSENSUAL AGREEMENT THE CHARACTERS MAKE. 
> 
> If begging to stop and having it ignored because it's not the safeword bothers you, then don't read this. Everything is consensual and safe, but as stated when they start off; they only stop when a safeword is used.

It was something mentioned in passing. In a fleeting way which suggested embarrassment or shame, maybe. But it stayed in the back of Keith’s mind, and today was the perfect day to make it a reality. 

“You’re… you’re pulling my leg, right, bud?” Uncertain, weak laughter followed Hunk’s words as he turned a deep russet color. He must have been very embarrassed for his blush to be so clear on his dark skin. 

Keith, however, kept his resolve. “No. I really need you to do this for me. For Lance, technically. I can’t do it alone, and I’m definitely not asking Shiro to help.” 

Hunk grimaced and took a deep breath. “Why can’t you give him a normal gift, like a watch or something?” he breathed out quickly. A last minute attempt to sway the most stubborn person on the planet if not the universe.

Keith grinned wolfishly, and raised an eyebrow. “Because Lance deserves a little fun today.” Hunk glared at him, but Keith kept smiling. “Please? I’ll owe you for the rest of my life.” 

“You will still owe me in the afterlife.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Hunk groaned, turning even redder. “What are we using?” 

\--

When Keith walked out of his bathroom wearing absolutely nothing, Hunk made a squeaky sound. “A warning! A warning would’ve been appreciated.” 

“You still end up seeing me,” Keith said, laying on the bed he shared with Lance. “C’mon, weren’t you ever in gym class? Locker rooms? You can’t look me in the eye and say you’ve never seen Lance naked.” 

“Those were  _ very  _ different circumstances from this. They weren’t asking me to tie them up for kinky birthday sex.” 

Keith laughed and tried to get comfortable. “Should I have both hands up here, or like… on each corner?” 

Hunk looked at him, deadpan. “You’re not seriously asking me which position is best to tie you up in.” Keith shrugged. “For crying out loud- Okay, let’s just….” Hunk grabbed both his wrists and put them against the headboard. He positioned them so the backs of his hands were touching, his palms outward. “This is what I get for being a nice guy,” Hunk muttered. “So, I’ll probably regret asking-” Hunk started wrapping the satin around Keith’s wrists individually before bundling them together, “but how did this… become your idea of a gift?” 

As Hunk looked back at the how-to page Keith printed, Keith looked at the ceiling. “Well, we were kind of drunk and messing around and Lance mentioned something about tying me down since I wouldn’t stop moving, but then he got all nervous so I pretended I hadn’t heard it. But I could hear it in his voice. He wanted to try it and didn’t wanna ask me to.” 

“Um. Again, I shouldn’t ask, but I need something else to focus on. Why didn’t he just ask you?” 

Keith sighed, tugging slightly on the silky fabric. It was tight enough that he couldn’t move, but not so much that it cut off circulation or felt uncomfortable. “You’re surprisingly good at this.” Hunk shook his head and Keith returned to the topic at hand. “He knows I like… being in control. And he’s always putting my wants first, so I knew he’d never outright ask me to do it. I figured it was his turn to be pampered. Without asking.” 

The exasperation in Hunk’s voice amused Keith more than it should. “Pampering could’ve been a spa day. Or a nice home cooked meal. But no.” Hunk got up and moved to Keith’s legs, avoiding looking at his body. “For you freaks, pampering is kinky sex.” 

Keith laughed and let Hunk work on tying his legs down. He made sure he could still move them a bit, enough to bend his knees, and again, managed to keep the bondage comfortable but effective. Each leg was tied to a corner of the bed. Hunk turned away and gestured vaguely. 

“Thrash around so you can see if anything needs to be tighter.” Keith did, and while his body could move and his legs could bend, he had limited, if any, movement in his hands and feet. “Good?” 

“Yep. Now the blindfold, please.” 

Hunk sighed and grabbed another smooth ribbon. “This is gonna haunt me to the end of my days, you know that right?” 

As the blindfold went over his eyes, Keith said, “You should feel happy that I feel comfortable enough to ask you to do this. This would not have happened a few years ago.” Hunk huffed, and Keith bit back a smile. 

“Can you see anything?” Keith shook his head. “Squirm to be sure it doesn’t slip off.” 

Keith moved his head, purposefully trying to get the thing off, but it was thick enough that even when it shifted, he still couldn’t see. “It’s good.” He took a breath. “One last thing I need you to do.” Hunk groaned. “There’s a little remote on the dresser. I need you to press the button once and run out of here as fast as you can.” This time Keith did blush a bit. He really didn’t want Hunk hearing him get turned on. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re never allowed to ask me for anything ever again,” Hunk said. Keith heard the sound of feet padding away, the scrape of something being picked up. “Where do I put this when I leave?” 

“Just throw it anywhere, Lance’ll find it. I mean it, Hunk, get out as soon as you press the button.” 

“Trust me, I’m going to!” Keith felt his heart hammer in his chest as he heard Hunk move towards the door. “Bye, Keith, I won’t be seeing you for another decade.” Keith rolled his eyes behind his eyelids. 

Then the plug he’d put in himself when he got home started vibrating, making Keith gasp at the same time the door slammed shut. He heard the muted clatter of the remote against the carpet as it was thrown. As it hit the floor, the intensity went up, and Keith arched up, spewing out a curse. 

Somewhere in the back of his consciousness, he heard another door shut. Keith let his mouth fall open, gasping, panting for breath. He let himself imagine what Lance’s reaction would be when he came home. He imagined Lance pouncing on him, getting to work on making him fall apart, releasing all and any stress on him. He imagined those tender kisses and tender touches as Lance’s fantasy came to life because Keith loved him so much, and he just wanted Lance to feel as fulfilled as he did in every possible sense of the word. 

His toes curled as the sleek plug shifted when he arched, teasing him. He tugged on the binds around his hands and dug his heels into the mattress. The sheets beneath him twisted as he squirmed, messing up the careful way Keith had laid it out so he could be the perfect picture for his birthday boy.

The concept of time flitted away, becoming nonexistent or at least incomprehensible. He just knew he’d been edged for too long and his movement was limited and he was frustrated and he wanted to come, he just needed to finish, but the plug inside him wasn’t cooperating. 

He started mumbling, spewing pathetic, breathy curses between exhausted scoffs and gasps. “Lance come home, please, please come home, I- f-fuck!” It was infuriating. It was infuriating that he couldn’t touch himself, couldn’t even turn or shift to push the plug in further or give his dick some relief. 

The sound of keys in the lock of the front door made his breath hitch. 

_ Lance.  _

He was home. He was home and he’d finally make him come and end the goddamn torture Keith had so smartly bestowed on himself. 

He heard the door shut, the jangle of keys as they were twirled and then set down on the counter. Keith clamped his mouth shut as he breathed heavily through his nose. “Keith? Babe, you here?” Keith held back another whimper. He’d never fucking whimpered like this before and he hated that he was doing it now. Lance was closer to the door now. Yes, yes, yes, yes.

Another door opened and shut. 

_ Fuck.  _ He went to the fucking bathroom. 

Keith let out a desperate half-sob. Thankfully, he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on rather quickly. He could hear Lance humming to himself. 

For fuck’s sake, Keith couldn’t take it anymore.

He thrashed his head around, knowing he couldn’t get free of any of his binds, but he needed to release the energy and frustration somehow. 

The bathroom door opened and shut. Then finally the clearer sound of their bedroom door opening. Keith arched his back, expectant and needy and-

The humming came to a stop. “Holy shit.” Keith let out more panting breaths. “Keith? What- how-?” 

“Lance, Lance, please. Remote. Somewhere on the f-floor- please!” 

There was the sound of frantic shuffling, then the bed dipped beside him where Lance sat. The vibration increased quickly, making Keith shout before suddenly it was off. He groaned and tried to catch his breath. 

“Keith… what is this?” 

“Isn’t it… obvious?” Keith asked breathlessly. Soft, shaky fingers brushed against his cheek, then the warmth of Lance’s palm and Keith leaned into the touch. He could feel Lance’s thumb hovering near his mouth and he tried to swipe at it with his tongue. “It’s… your… birthday present.” Keith clenched and unclenched his hands, the smooth silk that connected his tied hands to the headboard keeping him firmly in place. “You can do… anything you want to me tonight.” He gasped to get a hold of himself.

“Fuck,” Lance muttered. The tone and pitch of his voice sent shivers through Keith because he knew it meant Lance was turned on. Fingers ghosted over his chest to his stomach, and even though they never touched Keith’s scorching skin, he was so sensitive, it still made him hiss. “Are you… sure?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Keith said impatiently. He grunted and reeled himself back. This was for Lance. He took a deep breath. “Yes, Lance. I know it’s something you wanted to try, and I want to do this. I trust you. I want to spoil you.” 

“Mission accomplished,” Lance said softly. His weight shifted along the bed, and Keith’s body heat spiked higher as the warmth of Lance’s body settled above him, the fabric of his clothes against Keith’s sensitive skin making goosebumps rise. Hot, hot lips pressed against his collar bone. “I’ve never seen you so submissive.” 

Keith bit his lip. “I don’t mind if it’s with you.” 

“What are my no-goes?” 

“Just don’t piss on me and we’re fine,” Keith answered, arching into Lance, shivering at the feeling of his unzipped jacket scraping his skin lightly. “Oh, fuck, Lance please.” 

“We need a safeword. A safeword so I know when I take it too far or if you don’t like something.” 

“No, I trust you not to-”

A sharp tug on the bind around his hands made him gasp. “Safeword, Keith. We need one.” 

“Okay, okay, um… V-virgin. Virgin can be our safe word.” 

Lance’s mouth let out hot huffs of breath against his neck. “And you’ll use it if you need to right? No holding it back just because it’s my birthday?” Keith nodded, desperately needing those lips on him, sucking, biting, licking. Lance’s legs knocked Keith’s apart, the rough fabric of the jeans making Keith take a sharp breath. “Speak.” 

“Yes, yes, I’ll use it if I need to. I won’t hold it back just to please you. I’ll use it if I need to.” 

“So….” A hand slid along his side. Lance’s nose skimmed along his cheek until his lips were at Keith’s ear. “If you cry… if you’re making sounds of pain… if you tell me to stop… I can keep going until you say ‘virgin’?” 

Keith gulped. What the hell did Lance have planned? How long had he planned for a moment like this. “Yes,” he whispered. “Don’t stop no matter what unless I say ‘virgin’.” 

“Okay. You’re not allowed to talk back. If I tell you not to move, you don’t move. We’re starting now. Do you understand?” Keith nodded. “Answer.” 

“Y-yes. Yes, I understand.” 

This was strange. Lance was always so soft, so gentle, so kind in every aspect. He was a giver. It was almost jarring to see- or rather hear and feel- him  _ take  _ for once. It was strange to let him. 

“Good job, mi amor.” Keith felt his chest warm at the term. His Lance was still there. His sweet, gentle boyfriend was still there alongside this new, almost aggressive version of him. 

Keith trusted Lance with his life. He knew who Lance was. He knew that if it became too much, if he needed to use his safeword, Lance would stop immediately and set him free and probably feel guilty and go back to his softer self. He knew he wouldn’t be upset with Keith. This was a game, and they could both come out winning if Keith did as he was told. 

He felt himself relax a little more. He felt a sort of peace overcome him as he gave himself over to Lance. 

Suddenly, the plug in his ass was turned up, making Keith arch upward and shout in surprise. But Lance shoved him back down harshly. 

“Look at you. How long have you been like this, baby? Your whole body is blushing. Sweaty.” Lance moved, situating himself between Keith’s legs. “You’re way ahead of me. I’m not sure how long it’ll take me to catch up.” Keith whimpered and tried to bring his thighs together without realizing it. Lance shoved his thighs apart, his fingers digging into his skin so hard it created a sharp pain in the several spots they pressed into. “Don’t. Move.” Keith whined, letting out a gasp. The intensity went up again. “What do you think? How should I get as riled up as you?” 

“Fuck me,” Keith gasped. “Please.” 

Lance laughed. “Not yet. I want to enjoy my meal.” Keith bit down hard on his lip. Lance left the bed and Keith made a nervous sound, trying to look around. “I told you not to move,” Lance snapped, grabbing Keith’s face with one hand and making him face the ceiling again. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lance grunted and Keith felt his cheeks burn. “It’s okay, mi amor. That was just one strike. You’ll make it up to me, right?” 

Keith nearly nodded. He stopped and gulped. “Yes. Yes, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Good.” He heard clothes shuffling, Lance’s heat was all around him suddenly. A soft, musky scent enveloped Keith’s senses, making him hazy. “You won’t be able to talk. If you need to stop, you’ll tap out on the headboard. Do you understand?” 

Keith let out a shaky breath. “Yes, I understand.” 

Lance’s thumb traced his lower lip. “Good. Open.” Keith let his mouth fall open. His nails dug into his palms as they clenched in anticipation. He realized that Lance’s legs were bent on either side of his head. He could feel Lance’s hands near his own where they were secured to the headboard. Keith felt the half-hard cock near his mouth and stuck his tongue out more to lick at it. 

Lance let out a little hum, so he did it again. Lance guided himself into Keith’s mouth, and Keith immediately set to work. He sucked his cheeks in, licked along the side, feeling as it grew longer, thicker in his mouth. He could hear Lance’s shaky, slow breaths. A hand wrapped around the roots of Keith’s hair and held him in place. Lance started with gentle, shallow thrusts into his mouth. 

“Wish you could see yourself right now,” Lance said. His voice was low, tight, making Keith legs tremble. He curled his toes until it hurt, the feeling of the vibrations in his hole and the taste of Lance making him lose all inhibitions. “Cheeks all red, lips shining with spit as you wrap them around my cock, so nice and still for once. Tamed just for me.” 

Something rebellious flared in Keith at that. He grunted and shifted. 

Wrong move. 

With one quick movement, Lance was gagging him with his length, making Keith tense and struggle to breathe or move around the weight in his mouth. The plug was turned off. The hand in his hair tugged so hard it hurt. Keith’s heart sped up in his chest, nervous and ashamed and slightly afraid. But he kept his hands clenched tightly. 

“What did I say about moving?” Lance hissed, enunciating each word. 

Keith garbled around him, the lack of air making him more anxious. But he forced himself not to thrash, not to move, made sure he was careful with his teeth. Just when Keith was about to open his hands, Lance pulled out, and Keith took a deep breath, shuddering and gasping. His scalp tingled as his hair was released and he felt like his body was swaying once he had enough oxygen. 

The back of Lance’s hand caressed his cheek. “That’s strike two,” he said softly. But it was still a reprimand, and it made Keith angry with himself. He said he’d do this for Lance, and now he wasn’t even doing it right. “What do you say?” 

Keith racked his brain for words. Lance’s fingers dug into his cheeks as a warning, urging him to speak. Keith’s breaths became quick and anxious. “I-I don’t know-”

“What do you say when you do something wrong?” Lance’s fingers dug in a little deeper.

Keith bit his lip. “I….” Oh. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I moved.” 

The hold on his face loosened. “Good. Promise you’ll behave. I don’t want you to get a third strike.” 

Keith gulped. He didn’t want it either. He knew Lance wouldn’t do anything extreme to him, but he didn’t want to get that third strike. It would mean he messed up. It would mean he upset Lance. 

“I’ll behave. I promise.” 

Lance ran a hand through his hair, this time gently, and it made Keith feel warm and safe. “Let’s try this again, yeah?” Keith responded by opening his mouth. 

Lance filled him up again, resuming his shallow, steady speed. Keith heard the click of the remote as the vibrations started again, making him moan around Lance. He made sure to stay still. 

“I’ve never seen you so desperate,” Lance huffed. The speed increased, as well as the depth. Each thrust reached the back of Keith’s throat and he struggled to figure out the pace so he could work his mouth right. He wanted Lance to come apart at the seams above him. Wanted him so far gone, he’d be more turned on than Keith and unable to resist fucking him. So he had to do this right. 

He swallowed around the weight, and it made Lance’s hips stutter. “Fuck,” Lance murmured. The hand in his hair was gone. He heard the slight thud it made as it grabbed the headboard. Keith braced himself just in time for Lance’s thrusts to become faster. 

The noises Keith started making were embarrassing, lewd, and strange. Half choking, half moaning, mixed with the slick sound and occasional gag from the back of his throat. But they seemed to spur Lance on. 

Keith’s entire body shifted with the dip and rise of the bed each time Lance fucked into his mouth. The movement made the plug move slightly too, which only made Keith more desperate. Lance’s moans turned into growls and grunts until he was really shoving himself into Keith, his orgasm making him shiver as his come filled Keith’s mouth. He struggled to swallow it down without choking, but he managed. As Lance pulled out of him, Keith began to smile. 

Lance shifted, and only then did Keith realize how sweaty his face and neck had been. “What are you smiling at?” Lance whispered, kissing along his jawline. 

Keith licked his lips, aware that his entire body was shaking. “I think… I got you way more riled up than I am,” he said with a small, hoarse voice. He felt Lance’s smile against his neck. 

“Mm.” He didn’t say anything in response. One of Lance’s hands trailed down his side reaching between his legs where the plug was stuffed into him. “I want you to tell me about putting this in.” 

Keith bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?” 

“What were you thinking when you put it in? How’d it feel to stretch yourself without me?” 

Keith blushed. But Lance wanted him to talk. So he did. “I thought… I thought about how I wanted to surprise you. Make it easy for you to just start fucking me without having to wait. I couldn’t do it like you, though.” Lance hummed. The intensity went up and Keith gasped. “I- I fingered myself thinking about you this morning, and- and I’ve been wearing it a-all day.  _ Ah- _ ” 

“How long have you had this little treat planned?” 

“Since… since Valentine’s Day. I was- agh fuck- gonna do it then b-but,” Keith moaned as Lance moved the plug inside of him. “I needed to research. I needed to- to know how to do this right. Fuck, deeper, Lance, please.” 

“Con calma, mi amor,” Lance whispered, but his voice had gone all low again. It made Keith’s body spark with need. “How long did you have this going in you before I got home?” 

Keith whimpered. “I don’t know. I don’t know, I couldn’t tell, but it was too long.” 

“What did you think about that whole time? Unable to touch yourself. To make this reach-” Keith let out a shout as the plug was pushed deeper, the tip of it pressing into his prostate, “just where you needed?” 

_ “You, you, you _ I thought of you. I thought of you rushing to fuck me, to make me yours, I thought of your hands on me and- and-  _ oh my God.”  _ Keith couldn’t breathe fast enough. Lance was pulling the plug in and out of him, soaking him with more lube to ease the slide. Keith needed to move.

“Keep talking.” 

“I was- I needed you. I needed you and then you got home and you fucking went to the bathroom instead of coming to me-”

The plug stopped, and this time Keith let out a sob in the form of Lance’s name. “What was that?” There was a warning in his voice.

Fuck, no back talk. Keith took a few deep breaths. “I-I needed you. But you didn’t come right to me. You went to the bathroom and I… I wanted you with me.” Lance hummed. He moved the plug in and out again, though no vibrations. “I wanted to surprise you. Please you. Make you happy. I wanted to show you how much I trust you and love you and I knew you’d never ask me to do this. But I wanted to. For you. To make you feel special.” The push of the plug stopped, and Keith panicked, wondering what he did wrong. 

Suddenly, Lance’s lips crashed onto his, the hand that had been moving the plug now at his cheek, holding him so tenderly it made Keith want to cry which was strange because sex didn’t make him cry. Lance lips took over the kiss, and Keith let him. Let him lick into his mouth when he wanted, let him bite and tug Keith’s lips when he pleased, let him take as long as he wanted kissing him. 

“You’re so good to me, my love. So good.” Lance’s hand moved back down, this time wrapping around Keith’s dick. The vibrations began again at their highest setting and Keith cried out, his hands tugging against his restraints. Either Lance didn’t notice, or he let it slide. “Come on, Keith. Finish for me. Let me see you fall apart.” Keith gasped for air. It was almost too much. His hand, the plug, the mouth at his neck. “Come on, Keith. Come on,” Lance urged, his voice getting gruffer. “Let go for me.” 

Keith finally couldn’t take it and his body shook as his orgasm tore through him, taking him higher still as the stimulation continued, verging on painful. “No more, no more,” he gasped. 

“So gorgeous,” Lance whispered, not stopping. Keith felt so sensitive, even the feeling of come on the hot skin of his stomach was too much. He kept repeating Lance’s name, tugging hard on the silk at his wrists. “Wanna see you speechless, baby.” 

Keith cried out as another wave of heat overcame him and let his head fall back as his entire body tensed, allowing the sensations to course through and keep taking him up, up, up. 

Just before it could become painful, the vibrations stopped. Lance’s hand pulled away, removing the plug. Keith clenched around nothing, still shivering from his orgasm. He gasped for air, his lips trembling, his limbs weak. His hands hung bonelessly where they were tied. 

Lance trailed kisses all along his neck, biting and sucking until it hurt. Keith imagined the purple blossoming under his lips. He imagined finally being able to see and immediately noticing those shapeless marks of Lance’s relentless affection and greedy mouth. 

He let his head loll to the side, let his body rise and fall with his breaths. He was so sleepy all of a sudden.

“Stay awake,” Lance said sharply enough to wake him up. Keith nodded. “You still remember your safeword?” 

“Yes, I remember. I don’t need it.” 

“Okay. This time, you can move as much as you want.” Lance’s kisses continued, the bites getting slightly rougher, slightly harder. 

The lower down his body they got, the more they made Keith gasp and yelp in pain. Again, he tried to bring his thighs together as Lance got to his hip bone, but Lance’s hands roughly spread them apart. Keith arched up, tugging to free his hands. He couldn’t, of course. 

Sharp nails dug into his thighs and Keith’s breaths turned shallow. The kisses weren’t kisses anymore. It was Lance doing his damndest to mark as much of Keith as he could. He sucked against the most sensitive skin ruthlessly, bit down harshly, to ensure a mark, and if Keith squirmed or kicked, Lance bit harder and used his hands to pin him down. 

Keith knew what he wanted. He wanted Keith to fight him. He was given permission to disobey because that gave Lance permission to mark him, to bruise him… to claim him. Whatever rebellious voice Keith often had in his head was silent now. He wanted it. He wanted those bite marks, those bruises, those splotches that told the world where Lance’s mouth had been. 

He began to squirm and twist and fight. Lance responded exactly as he expected. No verbal reprimands, just harsher treatment. The pain wasn’t even uncomfortable. It was  _ good. _ It made Keith feel almost feral. He liked the way Lance’s nails left scorching paths as they scratched, he loved the way his teeth dug into the soft skin of his thighs, the way those fingertips pressed into him to keep him in place. 

Then Lance’s tongue licked between his ass, making Keith flinch back. He was far too sensitive still. But Lance yanked him back and started lapping at him relentlessly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lance- Lance please. Easy, baby, I can’t- I can’t-” Lance buried himself further and Keith winced as his body sparked and shivered. “Lance, I’m- no more, no more, no more.” Despite his words, his body was loosening up and becoming pliant in Lance’s hand again. 

When Keith tried to squirm away from him, Lance lifted his head. “Remember your safeword?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Do you need to use it?” 

Keith immediately shook his head. “No.” 

“Then shut up.” 

Before Keith could react, he felt Lance’s tongue against his hole again, relentless as he sucked along the sensitive skin, making Keith shiver. Keith continued to squirm and fight, but he bit his lip to keep himself from talking. Lance pulled away for a moment, and the next thing Keith knew, fingers covered in lube were fucking into him without mercy. 

He let out a cry and arched his back, tugging at each of his silk ties. 

“Was this what you wanted? To get fucked like this?” Keith gasped and managed a shake of his head between exclamations. “No?” The two fingers inside him spread and pulled in and out. Keith wasn’t even fully aware of when a third went in, he just knew one of those fingers was reaching that blissful spot. Still too sensitive, still too much, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

“Wanted- y-you,” Keith choked out, his body still trying to get away from the stimulation.

“It is me,” Lance answered. 

Keith shook his head again. He couldn’t use his words. 

Lance’s fingers pulled out of him and smeared the lube along his thighs. “Oh, I see,” Lance said. Keith could hear the smirk in his voice. Something squelched and Keith stretched, anxious, restless. “Tell me if this is what you wanted.” 

Then Lance did something he’d never done before. He slid into Keith in one movement, burying himself fully, and causing Keith to shout out. He tried to squirm away, but Lance placed his weight onto him, catching his lips in a kiss. 

Part of Keith expected Lance to start thrusting in and out as he pleased. He didn’t think he could handle that without needing his safeword. But Lance didn’t do that. He stayed where he was, sucking more hickeys into Keith’s throat. 

Slowly, Keith stopped squirming. He got used to the stretch and he got used to the shock. Lance knew Keith needed a moment. Lance knew Keith’s body well. Knew his reactions. Knew his limits. Lance wouldn’t hurt him. Lance wouldn’t push him past what he could handle.

Even when Keith stopped squirming and whimpering, Lance stayed put. He kissed Keith’s lips chastely over and over, never kissing him for too long, like he wanted Keith to know he could speak when and if he needed to. 

“Do you love me?” Keith whispered suddenly. He knew the answer. Of course he did. He just wanted to hear it. 

It’d obviously taken Lance off guard. Keith couldn’t see anything, but he felt gentle, hesitant fingertips touching his cheek. “Mi vida… te necesito más que el aire que respiro.” 

The words were too different from Lance’s usual phrases for Keith to understand more than the term of endearment. He wanted to ask for a translation. For an answer. But Lance started moving again. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace, grinding his hips against Keith and reaching even deeper. Keith gasped. 

Lance kept the gentle pace for a few more thrusts, and Keith longed to look at him. He wanted to see the flush in his cheeks, the hair that always matted to the nape of his neck when he sweat. He wanted to see the dark and tender look in Lance’s eyes as he moved against him. 

However, Keith’s time to relax and catch his breath was over. The gentleness disappeared. It was back to Lance taking what he wanted and Keith letting him. The way Lance’s hips moved against him became vigorous, demanding, relentless. 

Desperate, choked off shouts were punched out of Keith, half begging Lance to slow down, half begging him not to stop. Lance’s weight shifted as he pulled himself up, keeping one hot, heavy hand against Keith’s chest. Keith had to stay in place. 

Without his sight, Keith picked up on all new things about the way Lance sounded. The gruffness of each pant and how each one hitched at the end. The way an occasional grunt or growl slipped through, and when they did, he fucked harder. Keith even picked up on the way Lance occasionally began to say his name only to drop it in a long moan. He heard the way his breaths were cut short with each quick roll of his hips. 

More than that, he was hyper aware of the movement of Lance’s leg muscles as they pressed against his. The flex of Lance’s hand against his chest, like he wanted to grasp Keith’s body in his palm.

Keith tilted his head up, exposing his neck. Words eluded him. He couldn’t figure out how to tell Lance he had permission to grab him in any way he pleased. His body was too busy reacting to the sensations of being filled up and pushed past the limits of pleasure. 

Lance seemed to get the idea, though. His hand slid up Keith’s chest, spreading around his throat. Keith let out a half sob, half moan. 

When Lance spoke, his voice was so different it made something cold slither down Keith’s spine. He was breathless and each word seemed to be let out with each thrust of his hips. “Tap out to stop.” 

Keith clenched his hands, straining against the silk. 

Lance’s fingers tightened their grip, and Keith instinctively gasped for air before his supply was cut off again. 

The pressure increased until his heartbeat was audible in his ears. Everything else- the pants falling from Lance’s lips, the bed springs popping under their weight and movements, the scrapes of the headboard against the wall- they all became muted as blood rushed to Keith’s face or head or…. He had no idea. The moans and pleas he wanted to make stayed in his throat. Keith’s body began to tense, overwhelmed as his focus narrowed to the way he was being fucked into the mattress hard enough to feel the placement of the springs under him, to the hand preventing him from breathing. 

Keith’s mouth fell open, to take in air, to scream, to beg Lance to let go, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t do any of those things though. Lance had never been so ruthless. Never been so brutal in his treatment of Keith. 

Suddenly, Keith could breathe again, and he took such a sharp breath he started coughing. 

He was crying. He could hear it in his own voice. “La-ance, pl-please. It’s too much, I ca-  _ oh fu-ah!”  _ Keith’s words were cut off by a sharp tug on his hips as Lance pushed into him. The hand was back at his neck, squeezing to shut him up. Keith screwed his eyes shut, opened them to more darkness, and felt another sob unable to make it to his mouth. 

“You’re taking me so well,” Lance said in a low and breathy voice. “Your body just opens up for me, baby.” 

Keith’s hands opened, desperate to hold onto something. He wrapped them around what he could of the headboard, his nails scratching the fake wood. 

The hand at his throat hesitated, loosened slightly. Keith took a quick breath, but shook his head, pushing his head up so his neck nudged against Lance’s palm. 

“Keith…?” 

Keith raked his fingers along the headboard. “Not tapping out,” he choked. “Please. Don’t sto-” The word was cut off as Lance’s grip tightened, pushing Keith into the bed again.

Somehow, Lance’s movements managed to strengthen. He sped up, barely even pulling back before he was pushing into Keith again. The way Lance’s cock filled him up, the way the length brushed along the most sensitive parts of him… it drove Keith crazy. He had no idea this…  _ animal  _ had been hiding underneath all those slow and gentle moments they’d always shared. 

As soon as Lance let go of his throat, Keith was shouting out in ecstasy as another violent wave of searing hot pleasure rolled through him. He was a mess, he could feel it. 

He realized then why that fucking safeword was so important. As Lance kept pistoning into him, ignoring the way Keith thrashed against his binds, Keith couldn’t help but cry out, begging him to stop. 

“Pull out, pull out, please, Lance, I can’t take any- I can’t take mo- oh God, yes,  _ yes, yes, yes, there!”  _ There was nothing left in him, but a violent tremor tore through his body as he felt the heat of Lance releasing inside him. Lance collapsed against him, breathing heavily in his ear. He was shaking too…. 

Keith tilted his head, trying desperately to nuzzle him, muttering softly. “Lance, Lance, Lance….” 

Lance shushed him gently, kissing his cheek before pulling away. Keith immediately tensed at the loss of contact. He pulled against the ties and turned his head, trying to listen for Lance’s footsteps, for his breath. 

“L-Lance?” Keith had never heard his own voice so soft and weak and afraid. 

Trembling, deft fingers touched his ankle, making him gasp. “Easy, amor. I’m right here.” The tightness of the silk wrapped around him loosened. Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “I wanna try one more thing.” Keith whimpered, unsure if he could handle more of anything that wasn’t a soft kiss. “It’s okay. You get to breathe for a bit.” Lance’s voice was gentle, but still held a tone of authority. It wasn’t a question or a suggestion. It was a command. 

Keith forced himself to calm down and eased into the mattress. 

Gentle fingers brushed along his leg. “So obedient,” Lance said with a light laugh. The silk was slowly unwound. A warm hand lifted his leg up, and soft lips pressed small kisses to his ankle before it was set back down. 

His other leg got the same treatment. The movements were slow, the touches light and gentle. By the time Lance was untying his hands, Keith’s breaths were back to normal, and his body temperature had regulated. His limbs still felt weak and shaky, and exhaustion seeped into every pore, but he felt like he’d been pulled back from the precipice he kept tiptoeing along the edge of. 

Lance’s weight settled over him again, straddling Keith’s middle. Fingers grazed down his arms to his chest and back up. Lance took one of Keith’s wrists in each hand and slowly brought them down. There was a slight pain in his shoulders, a soreness which made him wince and moan. 

Lance leaned down, placing Keith’s hands on either side of his head. “I’m gonna take this off, okay, love?” Keith nodded, shutting his eyes. With one hand, Lance tugged Keith’s blindfold away. 

Slowly, Keith managed to open his eyes. It wasn’t as bright as he thought it’d be. It was dusk out, and the orangish light from the street lamps outside seeped through their light curtains. The bedroom door was still open, and light from the hallway illuminated them. But it was still bright enough to make Keith squint and have to get used to it. 

Then his eyes found Lance’s. Beautiful, resplendent, pure blue filled with unadulterated affection. Lance broke into a smile when Keith looked at him. His hand rested at Keith’s cheek as his thumb brushed away the remaining wetness of his tears. 

“Hey,” Lance whispered.

Keith took a shaky breath. “Happy birthday.” Lance laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Keith didn’t close his eyes. He’d spent too long unable to see, and now he didn’t want to miss a second. 

The way Lance’s lashes fanned out, the way his eyebrows rose slightly, and that smile remained even as he kissed Keith. His hair was unruly, and some strands stuck to his temple. Keith let out a small hum as Lance pulled back. 

“Spread your legs, mi vida.” 

Keith bit back a whine at that. He was still supposed to be obedient. Just because Lance had let him loose and gave him his sight back, it didn’t mean they were done. He did as he was told. 

Lance tugged at his semi hard cock, bringing himself back to his full length. Keith had to admit it was impressive as fuck that he was ready to go again. But he hadn’t been kept at that edge the way Keith had. He hadn’t been pushed past that point of sanity. 

He slid in so easily, but that didn’t mean Keith didn’t tremble and gasp at the feeling. His entire body felt delicate, and that wasn’t a word Keith ever thought he’d associate with himself. 

Thankfully, Lance didn’t build up to that brutal pace again. He didn’t even fully pull out before he was slowly pressing into him again. He pulled one of Keith’s legs up, and Keith let out a sharp moan at the shift. The motion of Lance’s hips was so slow, and yet it built up a heat in the pit of Keith’s belly as quickly as it had built all the times before. 

Keith moved his arms to wrap around Lance, but he gripped Keith’s wrists and pinned him back down. “You don’t move until I tell you to,” he murmured. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith panted, letting his head loll to the side. He could see a shadow of them against the wall. Keith’s leg pushed up to slightly drape over Lance’s waist… the perfect outline of Lance’s body crouched over him… his ass moving back and forth slowly in the spot in the shadow where Keith truly couldn’t tell where Lance ended and he began. Keith kept his eyes on that shadow, clenching his fists as Lance refused to speed up or slow down. 

“Look at me.” Keith immediately turned his head to look up at Lance. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” Keith nodded, his mouth falling open when Lance began to pull out a little further before pushing in. “God, you’re already hard again. You love this, don’t you? Letting me tell you what to do…. Letting me be in charge of your body….” Keith bit his lip.

He was in fact fully hard again. Lance’s words made him shiver. Of course he loved this. He never thought he would, but it felt good to just fall pliant and trust someone to take over. And Lance’s voice when he got this way… Keith would love to hear it again. 

“Answer me,” Lance said, his voice tight as he huffed between thrusts and gripped Keith’s wrists harder. 

“Yes,” Keith answered immediately. “Yes, I love it, I love how you talk to me, how you finally get to take instead of give and- oh fuck- I love you. I love you, I love you so much-”

He was cut off by Lance’s lips. The kiss was soft, but firm. It was still Lance controlling it, but he was also letting Keith feel the affection he hadn’t realized he was desperately craving in the moment. 

“Te amo con toda mi alma,” Lance breathed against his lips. He let go of Keith’s hands, preferring to wrap his arms around Keith to hold him in place. “Make some art on my back with those perfect hands.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could ask what he meant, Lance buried his face in his neck and sped up slightly. 

Keith’s first instinct after crying out was to wrap his hands around Lance. His nails dug into the flesh of his back, and he heard Lance groan. As Lance continued to push into him at that steady rhythm, Keith allowed both his legs to wrap around him. His body was back to being sweaty and shaky, and he felt the slick sweat on Lance’s body as his hands struggled to stay in place. His nails scraped along Lance back, and only once did Keith really dig in because Lance had pushed in particularly hard and-

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m-I’m-  _ Lance.”  _ This orgasm was different. Where the others had been coiling in his body until they burst like a firework through his limbs, this one built steadily. Just out of reach each time, until somehow it was there, wrapping Keith up and soothing over him like a small wave against the shore. It let all his limbs relax until he was limp against the bed, held together by Lance’s arms. 

He could tell Lance was forcing himself to stay at the same speed especially with the way Keith couldn’t move anymore. Lance knew Keith wouldn’t be able to handle harder or faster thrusts than these lazy but purposeful rolls of his hips. Finally, Lance’s hips stuttered and he stayed still, emptying himself inside of Keith again. 

Keith gasped and flinched slightly at the feeling before relaxing again. Lance didn’t pull out immediately. He stayed there, wrapped around his blissed out boyfriend with his face pressed into the side of his neck.

Neither of them moved for a while. Their breaths returned to a somewhat normal state, still a bit shaky, but slower overall. Keith was going in and out of consciousness, desperate for sleep. 

Lance pulled out of him gently and put a hand to Keith’s face. “Keith? My love, open your eyes. Wake up, look at me.” Keith tried his best to keep his eyes open. “Come here,” he whispered. He sat up and gently tugged Keith to sit with him. “Come back to me, Keith….” He cradled him in his arms, letting Keith rest his head on his shoulders. Keith was vaguely aware of Lance grabbing his hands and massaging his wrists. “You did so good, mi amor. That was amazing. Thank you so much for my gift,” Lance continued to murmur in his ear. “Can you hear me?” Keith nodded. “Come on. Can I help you get cleaned up?” 

It was the first question asking for permission since they started this. No more commands. No more control. “Please,” Keith said, nodding his head. 

“Of course. Come on, don’t fall asleep.” Lance got off the bed and held his hands out for Keith to take and pull himself up. As soon as Keith tried to move, as soon as he tried to stand, his body gave out and he collapsed against Lance. “Whoa! Are you okay? What hurts?” 

Keith shook his head. “Just shaky. My… my ass hurts a little, but not too bad.” 

“Okay. Do you want me to carry you? Or help you walk?” 

“Help me walk,” Keith decided. He wanted to get the feeling back in his limbs. He yawned and walked slowly with Lance out of their bedroom and to the bathroom. 

Lance quickly rinsed the tub out before fixing the temperature and plugging the drain so it could fill up. “Sit down for a bit, love,” Lance said gently, helping him sit on the toilet. He grabbed a hand towel and wet it before lightly dragging it along Keith’s stomach. “Just to get some of this mess off before we get in.” Keith hummed and rubbed his eyes. Lance put a hand to his cheek and kissed his forehead. “What can I do for you right now?” 

Keith shook his head. “Just hug me.” Lance smiled and nodded. He pulled Keith back up and they got into the tub, easing down slowly. Lance pulled Keith up against his chest and kissed his shoulder. 

“Keith. Make fun of me or something.” Keith frowned and opened his eyes. He turned to look at Lance over his shoulder. “You’re still in your headspace. You get to talk back now. I’m not telling you what to do anymore.” Keith hesitated. “Go ahead. Just a little jab to ease you back to normal.” 

Keith couldn’t for the life of him think of anything to tease Lance for. He still felt like he needed to behave. “I can’t come up with anything.” 

Lance sighed and began gently massaging Keith’s shoulders. “No teasing because of how ridiculously kinky I turned out to be? Or come on, the sounds I made were like… a constipated bear.” Keith chuckled and Lance laughed with him. 

Keith bit his lip. “You did sound like a constipated bear at one point.” Lance laughed some more and Keith took a steadying breath. “I knew you’d get excited seeing me… just didn’t think you’d get  _ that  _ excited so quick.” Lance hummed, urging him on. “What other kinks should I know about?” 

“Well… about that pissing on you thing-”

“ _ No, no, no, no!  _ Virgin! Virgin!” Keith immediately sat up to pull away, and Lance let him go as he laughed. 

“I’m kidding! I swear, I’m kidding!” Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “I promise, I was kidding. I just needed you to react.” 

Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance smiled wider. “You fucking freak,” he muttered. 

“Your freak.” 

“Yeah. My freaky constipated bear.” 

Lance laughed and cupped his hands to put water in Keith’s hair. “But seriously, are you feeling okay? Anything I should reign back if we ever do this again?” 

Keith bit his lip and leaned against Lance again. “I feel a little better. Tired. I feel sore, but… it’s good.” Keith kissed his cheek and took Lance’s hand. “We should definitely do that again. I’ve never orgasmed so fucking hard in my life.” Lance laughed and squeezed his hand. “Everything was good. You knew when to stop. When to wait. You knew what I could handle.” Keith smiled and caressed Lance’s cheek. “It’s kind of romantic, really. Knowing that you know me that well. Knowing I could trust you that much. But, yeah, I’m glad we did choose a safeword.” 

“Mmhmm, I  _ told  _ you.” Lance leaned into Keith’s palm and shut his eyes. 

“So you liked your birthday present, right?” 

Lance grimaced. “Mm. No. I hated it.” Keith scoffed and splashed him with water. “Of course I did! It was amazing. You were amazing and… but I have a question.” Keith hummed. “How did you… manage to tie yourself up and blindfold yourself  _ and  _ turn that plug on?” 

Keith blushed and sunk into the water a bit more. “Um. Well…. I owe Hunk for like… the rest of eternity….” 

“ _ What?”  _ Lance exclaimed, surprise and embarrassment and awe all mixing in his expression. Keith sunk lower to make bubbles in the water with his mouth. “You’re both- I’m- Oh my God…. Hunk knows my dirty secret now.” 

“Our dirty secret. But I don’t think he’ll ever bring it up.” Lance half laughed and half groaned. “I’m sorry. Was that not okay for me to do?” 

“Oh, whoa, hey, babe, it’s okay. I mean, I’m sure it’ll be held over our heads for the rest of our lives, but… Everything I got out of it? Fucking worth it.” 

Keith laughed and nodded in agreement. After a few moments of soaking in the water, Keith recalled something. “When I asked you if you love me… what did you respond?” 

“I said, ‘not really’ why?” 

“Lance! Stop being a dick.” 

Lance laughed and kissed the side of his face apologetically. Keith knew Lance was just poking his buttons to get him back to normal. He did feel way better, and Lance was good at making him laugh and acting dumb enough to rile Keith up. Lance turned Keith slightly so he could face him. “I said….” His playfulness disappeared as he looked at Keith with an honest, open, solemn expression. “I said I need you more than the air I breathe.” Keith’s lips parted and Lance ran his thumb along his lower lip. “Of course I love you, Keith. Freaky bear headspace or dorky old me, I… I will always love you. My heart was made to love you. To beat for you. My soul was created to find yours and be with you forever.” Keith felt his heart hammer in his chest at Lance’s words. “If we ever had a past life, I know I was with you then too. If we get reincarnated I know I’ll be with you again. Whether we’re people or mermaids or constipated bears!” Keith laughed and nudged his nose against Lance’s. “We were meant to be together. And my love for you multiplies every day. I’ll remind you as much as I need to in as many ways as I need to.” 

Keith leaned forward to kiss him, causing water to splash out of the tub as he moved. It didn’t matter though. What mattered was that Lance loved him, and he loved Lance, and no matter what, that would never stop being true. 

“Water’s getting cold,” Lance whispered. “Let’s wash up so we can get to bed and cuddle.” Keith nodded.

It was a slow process. Lance insisted on helping Keith the whole time, even to dry off. As the soft towel ran over his body, he noticed all the new marks left on him in the mirror. His neck was coated in purple and fuschia splotches, bite marks littered his legs, bruises in sets of four pressed into his pale skin at his hip and his thighs. 

“Are you sure you feel okay? Nothing hurts?” Lance whispered, watching Keith take in his reflection. He ran his fingers over the marks he left on Keith, as if by touching them he could make them disappear or lessen. 

“I’m okay, Lance,” Keith assured. “I don’t mind it.” Lance hummed and wrapped Keith up in the towel again. He followed Lance as they made their way back to the room. Lance helped him get some boxers and sweatpants on, despite Keith insisting he felt fine enough to do it himself. 

Just as they pulled the covers away so they could get into bed, Keith froze and gasped. “Oh  _ shit.”  _ Lance looked at him in concern, fear widening his eyes. “I totally forgot, I got you a cake,” Keith said. 

Lance’s mouth fell open and he stared at Keith silently before bursting into laughter. “Oh my God, you’re wonderful,” he said between fits of laughter. “I’ll bring it. We can eat in bed.” He kissed Keith and firmly on the lips and got out of bed, still chuckling to himself. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile as Lance came back with the cake box in his hand and two forks. They sat in bed, eating the cake right of the box. Keith scooped some frosting onto his finger and smeared in onto Lance’s nose. Lance smirked and immediately kissed his cheek to smear the frosting back onto him, making Keith burst into laughter as he said, “Happy birthday, love.”


End file.
